


Halloween 1

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [172]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Halloween Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/22/18: “hero, say, freeze”This week's theme is Halloween.





	Halloween 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/22/18: “hero, say, freeze”
> 
> This week's theme is Halloween.

“Freeze, mister!” Stiles scolded. “That’s for trick-or-treaters!”

“That’s why I smell peanut butter cups on your breath,” Derek said. “I’m having a KitKat.”

“Well,” Stiles huffed, shaking his head in indignation.”Isn’t that an ironic choice!”

“I know I’m right when you let the dog jokes out.” Derek took a bite of his candy bar.

“We have a superhero and a Ghostbuster awaiting treats. Say you give me the bowl while something still remains to offer them.”

“I’ll do it,” Derek said, on his way to the front door after he’d laid a smooch on the tip of Stiles’s nose.


End file.
